


Parker's Law

by ChocolateCapCookie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Field Trip, Gen, Internal Monologue, Irondad, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i love this trope sue me, kind of, like Tony properly loves Peter, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie/pseuds/ChocolateCapCookie
Summary: Peter's class takes a field trip...to Avengers Tower...and...do I really need to continue? You guys know what happens.Now with bonus Irondad and SteveBucky content!





	Parker's Law

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah I know this trope is overdone, but I love it so much I literally couldn't resist writing one. Sue me
> 
> This is set after Civil War, slightly after Homecoming. Let's pretend everyone made up and live together happily ever after, and blissfully ignore Thanos and IW and Endgame, for the sake of my own sanity.
> 
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> P.S: for anyone who doesn't know, Murphy's Law is basically a saying that goes "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong." Suits Peter's life amazingly lol.

Sometimes, Peter wished he could be a normal teenager: it gets lonely being so different. He could make a laundry list of why he didn't feel like he was 'normal': he was bitten by a radioactive spider and got superpowers that put Captain America to shame. He's met and spoken to the Avengers (granted, it didn't happen in the best circumstances at first, but now they're all like family), which is by itself enough to boost him to the top of the popularity list at school. He's never had a girlfriend, not properly, and he didn't bother trying either, not after the fiasco with the last girl he almost-dated. And most of all, why he's definitively different from all the other teenagers around him, why he'd never be a 'normal' kid that they show in movies: he actually likes going to school.

He probably wouldn't like it as much if he was going to some crappy place, the kind that seems to feature so heavily in teenage movies, but Midtown School of Science and Tech is a pretty cool place to study at. It’s a good environment for nerds like him, and he genuinely finds the time he spends at school to be the most relaxing part of his day.

So all in all, he’s in a pretty good mood when he walks into his first class on Monday morning. Mondays are always nice; it’s a new week, with new work to do. Flash was, as usual, being a dick, but after Peter doesn’t really care: after Germany and the Vulture, Flash’s insults are like water off his back.

Of course, he should’ve known he couldn’t feel too good for too long. The universe has a thing for him apparently, where whenever Peter Parker feels even decently happy, something will happen to fuck it up. It’s like a Murphy’s Law for Peter’s life.

“Stark Industries!” Mr. Harrington announces, beaming like he’s swallowed the sun. “Mr. Stark intends to sell his Tower and move out, and Midtown was chosen to be the last school that gets to visit, before it’s sold.”

Everyone starts cheering, and why not? This is actually a very promising trip for them, and if Peter hadn’t already been to the Tower millions of times, he’d be celebrating too. Now though, it takes all his willpower not to bury his face in his hands and scream. _Of course_ something like this would happen to him. Why did he even bother being surprised anymore?

“Since Mr. Stark is not using his building for professional reasons anymore, this visit will be more informal, and you will have more access than would normally be allowed for a school group. If we’re lucky, we may even be able to see the Avengers!”

God, this whole thing is going from bad to worse. If it was a normal field trip, he might have been able to hide in the crowd of his classmates, and not get noticed; Tony and the rest of the group never take much notice of visiting tour groups anyways. But a free for all with unrestricted access? Peter was going to have to do a lot of work to hide.

 

 

 

Peter tries to avoid going. He conveniently “forgets” his permission slip at school, knowing May won’t remember to ask. This plan backfires when the school mails it directly to his house, and May signs it and mails it back. Peter begs her not to do it, but she finds the whole situation hilarious, and decides her nephew’s discomfort is worth the entertainment she gets. Stupid May.

Resigned, Peter does his best to hide any traces of his work at the Tower. The time he’s supposed to be working in the lab with Tony, he’s actually cleaning up, hiding all of his ongoing projects and every single incomplete or work-in-progress Spiderman suit. Tour groups are normally not allowed in Peter’s labs, but he can’t take any chances with this open tour. There are a few pictures of him around the walls (which, he still doesn’t understand why Mr. Stark has them up) and takes them down too. He thanks all his lucky stars that Tony is too busy with the new Avengers Facility and moving out that he pays little attention to Peter not doing much work. Small mercies.

Peter decides not to mention the field trip to Mr. Stark, or anyone else. The less attention he draws to it, the better, and the Avengers usually ignore tour groups anyway. He’s jittery and distracted the whole week, though, and Mr. Stark notices that, at least.

“Everything okay with you, kid?” he asks Peter on Friday. They’re sitting together, watching Sam and Bucky fight over the last piece of lasagna. Peter would normally be very invested in the fight, cheering along with the others, but his mind isn’t there today; he’s too busy worrying about the next day. He simply nods in reply to Tony, but doesn’t say anything.

“Kid,” Mr. Stark says softly, no longer paying attention to the argument in front of them. He ruffles Peter’s hair, and the boy turns to look at him. “What happened?”

Peter looks forward, not wanting to give anything away. “’M fine, Mr. Stark,” he mumbles. “Honestly. It’s nothing.”

“For the millionth time, kid, you need to call me Tony. Mr. Stark makes me feel old.” Peter giggles at this, and Tony smiles. He doesn’t want to push Peter or make him uncomfortable, and it’s a good sign that he can take a joke. “Are you coming over tomorrow?”

“Won’t be able to Mr. Stark,” Peter says. “We have a, uh, a thing at school tomorrow.”

“No problem, Pete,” Mr. Stark says. “Are you sure everything’s okay?”

“Yeah, Mr. Stark. No worries.”

Tony nods and doesn’t say anything else, but he pulls Peter into a hug, keeping a tight grip on his boy as they turn their attention back to the fight in front of them. (Sam wins, and everyone has to endure the sickeningly sweet sight of Bucky pouting and Steve kissing it away.)

 

 

 

He wakes up on Saturday morning, feeling like complete and utter shit. He wants to fake an illness, but he knows it won’t work on his aunt, so he gives himself a little pep talk and drags himself out of bed.

He meets up with Ned, who’s understandably excited about the whole prospect.

“Dude, how are you not freaking out about this? We’re going to the freaking Avengers Tower! _We could get to meet the Avengers!_ ”

Peter shrugs. “It’s not a big deal when you see them all the time.”

Someone snickers behind them. Peter and Ned turn around to see Flash, with his signature cocky grin, leaning on the bus in what Peter thinks is supposed to be a “cool” pose.

“I should’ve just stayed home. Stark Industries isn’t such a big deal, my dad could get me VIP passes into better places, where I can actually do fun stuff.” He steps closer to Peter and Ned, leering. “Only reason I came today was to see you humiliated, Parker. Internship, my ass.”

Peter lazily flicks him the middle finger, but before anyone can say anything else, Mr. Harrington is boarding them onto the bus like sheep. Peter and Ned take this opportunity to get away from Flash, and wind up sitting next to MJ, who flashes (haha, hilarious) them a quick smile, and goes back to her book.

“Flash has a point, though,” Ned whispers to Peter after they’ve sat down. “You _don’t_ have an internship. What are you going to say if someone brings that up?”

“I really didn’t think that far, Ned. Plus, I don’t really care at this point, if everyone thinks I’m lying, I can’t really do anything about it.”

Peter sighs and lays his head on the window dramatically, like he’s in a romantic movie. The only good part about this field trip, he thinks, would be getting Flash to shut up. Sadly, his internship isn’t real, and he doesn’t want anyone to know exactly how close he is to the Avengers or Tony Stark, so he’ll have to put up with Flash’s bullshit for now.

 

 

 

Murphy’s Law is right. Peter honestly didn’t think anything else could go wrong, but when the class pulls up to the Tower, and everyone gets down, he sees the other vehicles parked around them and has to stop himself from audibly groaning. From the number of ominous-looking SHIELD vehicles he can see parked outside, he knows that not only are all the Avengers, even the new ones, present today, there’s also probably several SHIELD agents. All of who know Peter by name. Fuck his life

The tour guide approaches them, to Mr. Harrington’s clear relief. Peter knows her, kind of. Her name’s Maya and he’s seen her a few times when she takes groups through the lab when he’s working there. He doubts she knows him, though, so he’s safe for now.

Not taking any chances, he pulls Ned and moves to the middle of the group, so he’s hidden on all sides. Ned’s not happy about this, but he goes along with it.

“Hey guys! My name’s Maya and I’m going to be your tour guide! We have a lot planned for today, so let’s go!” Everyone mumbles, a “hi” or “hello” back, and Peter can see why she’s the designated tour guide. She seems perky and happy and likable, even though she’s probably done this same tour a million times and should be bored out of her skull by now.

Maya gives them a brief history of Stark Industries and the Avengers as they walk to the entrance (which is totally unnecessary since everyone was forced to research the place before they came anyway), and then starts to talk about the Tower itself.

“Why is Mr. Stark selling the building?” someone asks from the back.

“The Avengers and Mr. Stark find it difficult to continue their jobs in the middle of New York City,” Maya replies smoothly. “As you know, the location of the Tower means they can cause a lot of unintended collateral damage in their line of work. Also, Mr. Stark claims he wants a quieter, more peaceful life, and so the Avengers are moving to a new facility upstate. In his exact words: 'no more NYC bullshit!'" This gets a laugh from the class, and Maya continues. “All visitors to the Tower must have a visitors’ pass. In fact, anyone entering the Tower, including Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts, has a pass they need to scan on entrance; without it you’ll be left outside. Make sure you don’t lose your passes, as you’ll need them the whole day. And they’re one-time visitor’s passes only, so don’t bother trying to sneak in again some other time.”

Peter zoned out, bored. He already knew all this, of course; he’d even left his high-clearance pass at home, so he wouldn’t blow his cover. He followed the line of students walking through the gates; watching them freak out at everything around them. In all honesty, the place is actually amazing. Even if Peter’s been through here a million times, he’s still in awe.

“We’re going to the lower level labs first,” Maya explains, herding the class through the elevators. “These labs are for SI interns or for press releases when Mr. Stark wants to show the processes involved in making his products.”

Predictably, Flash smirks at him before raising his hand. “How old do you have to be to get an internship here?”

“SI doesn’t have an age limit, we look at academic records and field skills when picking interns,” Maya explains. “But in the five years I’ve worked here, all the interns we’ve hired are fresh out of college. There was this one kid, though-” Peter sees Flash’s face fall and giggles to himself “-maybe 20 or 21, in his junior year at MIT. He was the youngest intern I’ve seen work here.” Flash’s stupid grin appears on his face again.

“So there’s no chance you would hire someone who’s, say, still in high school?”

“No, not really,” Maya says, confused. “Maybe if Mr. Stark handpicks someone, or if your academic record is impressive enough for us to dismiss your age. But we’ve never done that.”

Flash smirks at Peter, his face clearly saying “You lose, Parker!” Peter’s grateful he’s too far away from Flash for anything to happen. He’s going to get his ass kicked on the ride back, but at least he’s safe ‘til then.

They tour the labs, the students oohing and aahing over all the equipment and experiments they get to see: they are science and tech students in a school for nerds, after all. Peter hangs back; he’s seen all this stuff before, hell, he even helped design some of it. There’s cooler technology he works with upstairs anyway.

Maya gets a call and moves off to the side to answer it, taking Mr. Harrington with her. This leaves the students unsupervised, and Flash immediately makes a beeline to where Peter and Ned are standing.

“What was that you were saying about an internship here, Parker?”

“Fuck off, Flash,” Ned says, while Peter walks away. He can’t deal with Flash’s shit right now.

Maya and Mr. Harrington come back before Flash can say anything else, beaming widely. “You guys have a choice after this,” Maya says happily. “I could take you to the upper labs, which are almost never open to the public, and have some of the most cutting edge technology in the world-” (Peter panics for a second before he remembers there’s no trace of him or his work there) “-or…I just got a call from Ms. Potts saying she can get us into the Tower’s private gym and living areas. There are no guarantees, but you _might_ be able to catch a glimpse of some of the Avengers. What do you guys pick?”

The vote is unanimous, and the whole class bursts out cheering. Everyone that is, except of course Peter. He’s so well and truly fucked, it’s not even funny. Stupid Murphy and his stupid law.

 

 

 

Everyone’s holding their phones at the ready, on the off chance they get to snap a picture of an Avenger. Peter’s holding his phone too, but he’s looking down into it and trying to hide his face. He is so not ready for this. Knowing his luck, all the Avengers are going to be there, and instantly recognize him, and make the rest of his day a living hell. He doesn’t know why it’s called Murphy’s Law. Parker’s Law would be much more appropriate.

Ned isn’t helping either, excitedly running around, testing all the high tech equipment in the gym. It’s adorable to watch, but it means Peter’s left friendless and alone in a corner, staring at his blank phone screen and trying not to draw any attention to himself. Luckily, and very unusually for this time of the day, nobody’s at the gym, so he doesn’t need to panic too much. He stays in a corner though, trying to drag Ned back with the Force or something, but it doesn’t work.

He’s so busy watching Ned that he doesn’t notice MJ walk up and stand silently next to him. When he does notice, they don’t say anything to each other, but stay close. It feels nice, having someone pity and understand him. She gives him a sympathetic look, and then goes back to her book.

Maya takes them through each level of the gym, and then all the living spaces, but to the disappointment of all the students, they don’t get to meet anyone. They get a quick glimpse of Bruce, rushing down to his lab, and everyone freaks out, but he was in too much of a hurry to notice the large group of teenagers, let alone Peter in the back. He breathes a sigh of relief. Maybe the day won’t be so bad after all.

He’s actually surprised that no-one’s around; but he realizes they probably have a team meeting or something, judging by the SHIELD vehicles outside. For a moment, he’s upset that he wasn’t invited, and then he realizes that Mr. Stark wouldn’t have told him, because he thinks Peter’s at school right now. It’s also perfect timing, because now he doesn’t need to worry about bumping into anyone.

Maya takes them around the whole area, and the class is impressed by what they see, but Peter can sense their clear disappointment at not meeting the Avengers. When they’re done, with nothing else for Maya to show them, they gather near the elevators.

“I’m really sorry you couldn’t meet the Avengers, guys,” Maya says kindly. “I did say no guarantees, but I’m really sorry anyway.” She pauses for a few moments and looks around before continuing. “Normally, I’d take you up the elevators at this point, to the higher labs. But I guess our tour is over now, so I’ll just have to lead you to the gift shop.” Everyone laughs at that, and Maya smiles. “Just because you guys were a great group to work with today, I’ll take you back to the entrance through a shortcut.”

Peter knows the shortcut she’s talking about; it’s a simple path directly from the outside of the Tower into the biggest kitchen. Tony had it installed after Clint complained that he was always hungry after missions, and the walk to the kitchens was way too far. The place also had a large movie screen and beanbags for the Avengers to relax after missions; it was basically like a small rec room.

Peter walks in front with Ned as Maya leads them out. He’s so happy to be done with this stupid trip, he’s grinning like an idiot. He can’t wait to escape, sit his ass down on the bus, and _go home._ He even feels up to dealing with Flash and his bullshit.

He’s so happy that when Maya opens the door to the kitchen, he happily skips forward for all of two seconds, before realizing that nobody else has walked forward with him. All his classmates are standing there in shock, and as he turns around he can see why. Peter puts his head in his hands and groans. _Why him?_

The Avengers, not all of them but most, are sitting in beanbag chairs, watching something playing on the screen. Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts are sitting entwined together, in a position they probably shouldn’t be in in front of high school kids. Clint, Natasha and Wanda are sharing a pizza, some others are scattered around the floor, and even as he looks, Peter notices Steve and Bucky hastily pulling away from each other.

The Avengers are as surprised to see the tour group as they are to see the Avengers. There’s a few seconds of awkward, confused silence. Ms. Potts is the quickest to react, quickly standing up from Tony’s lap and shaking Mr. Harrington’s hand. “You must be the group from Midtown Tech,” she says warmly, her voice not betraying any shock at all. “Welcome to Stark Industries.”

The other Avengers quickly stand up, and regroup, while the students immediately start freaking out at the sight in front of them. Peter takes advantage of the mess and hides in the side of the group of students, where he has the least chance of being spotted. From his new position, he can hear Maya and Ms. Potts talking.

“Ms. Potts, I am so sorry, I assumed the team was out and that’s why you let us into the living areas, so I decided to take them out this way, I’m so sorry-”

“It’s fine, Maya,” Ms. Potts says to her reassuringly. “I made everyone stay inside here; I should have mentioned that to you, it’s not your fault.”

Peter pulls his attention away to watch the rest of the room. Despite being so rudely disturbed, the team is being perfectly polite and respectful to all the excited teenagers in their kitchen. They’re taking it in turns to shout out questions, and it’s basically like a very large, very chaotic interview.

Peter wants to sink into the floor and die. He should have known something would go wrong. This is his reward from the universe, for daring to be happy. All he can do now is hide in the corner, and hopefully leave unnoticed. With his luck though, that’s not going to happen. He sighs. _Parker’s law._

His prediction comes true within seconds. Flash is given the chance to ask a question, and he immediately turns to Mr. Stark.

“Sir, do you accept interns for Stark Industries from high school?”

“Absolutely not,” Mr. Stark replies, and Peter winces. “The work we do is too complicated for high school students to understand, and is also too dangerous.”

Flash turns to Peter with a triumphant smile. “What were you saying again, Parker? You have an internship here? Was that a lie?” Peter doesn’t say anything, but Flash plows on. It’s like standing in front of the Avengers has given him an extra boost of confidence.

“How’s it feel, Parker? Now that everyone, even the Avengers, knows you’re a lying, attention-seeking piece of shit?”

Mr. Harrington stands up immediately to yell at Flash, but Mr. Stark is faster. He stands up and walks towards Flash, looking him directly in the eye.

“What did you say your name was, kid?”

“Eugene Thompson, sir,” Flash says, looking like all his dreams have come true.

“What were you talking about right now?” Tony asks in a cold, professional tone. Flash wouldn’t notice, but Peter hears the note of ice in it. Flash is in some deep shit.

“There’s this one student, sir, who says he’s an intern here,” Flash says proudly. God, he actually imagines he’s doing the right thing; it’s almost sad to watch. “He’s been claiming to be an intern for almost a year now, and I thought you should know that someone like him is ruining the name of your company.”

“Peter,” Tony says, slightly loudly. Peter blushes, but walks meekly to the front. The other Avengers notice him for the first time, and Peter can actually _see_ Bucky get up to hug him, before he realizes what’s happening. God, this is exactly why he was dreading today. There’s a reason he wears a mask when he’s Spider-Man; he doesn’t like having all this attention focused on him.

“Is this who you were talking about?” Tony asks Flash, still with the same professional, icy tone.

“Yeah, it is,” Flash says, sneering at Peter. It takes a second for it to click in his head. “Wait, I never told you his name. How do you know…?”

“Because, Mr. Thompson,” Tony says, the cutting edge to his voice clear, “You’re right. Peter here is not an intern. He’s my personal assistant, my friend, and practically a son to me. I don’t call him an intern, because Peter here can do things the smartest scientists I have working for me can’t even begin to understand. He’s not an intern, he’s family. To all of us.” Tony gestures to the rest of the Avengers, who’re all nodding along, and giving Flash the deadliest glares Peter has seen on them. “So maybe this can be a lesson for you in the future, Mr. Thompson, on how to not be an asshole to your peers. Or I’ll have to get your equally incompetent teacher up there to send you back to kindergarten and teach you some basic manners.”

Flash opens his mouth to say something, but Steve walks forward and puts his arm around Peter, and Flash shuts up. The prospect of being faced down by both Iron Man and Captain America is apparently very intimidating.

MJ raises her hand from the back, speaking for the first time all day. “What exactly does Peter do here?”

“Everything I do, kid,” Tony says, looking proudly at Peter. “He helps me improve and upgrade my Iron Man suits, he develops weapons for the others. Mostly, he works on Spider-Man’s suit and webs. The web fluid Spider-Man uses? Peter invented it.”

The whole class lets out an audible gasp, and Peter blushes harder than ever. This is so fucking embarrassing, he wants to die. Like right now.

“Wait, how do the rest of you guys know Peter? If he only works with Mr. Stark?” someone else asks from the back.

Clint and Bucky burst out laughing at that. “How do we know him? He’s like our little brother!” Bucky teases, ruffling Peter’s hair. Peter pushes his hand away, because _this is not the time._

“We kept him around ’cause he was useful at first,” explains Clint, grinning. “Asked him to get us more food in the middle of movie nights, take everyone’s trash out, and all that. But he grew on us, and now, he’s like our kid.” Clint coos and pinches Peter’s cheek like he’s a five year old.

“Fuck off, Clint,” Peter snaps; forgetting for a moment he’s in adult company. “Language!” say Tony and Steve together, grinning and high-fiving each other when they realize.

“Man, you guys need to see Peter’s room upstairs,” says Sam, joining in the conversation. “He has, um…exactly how many teddy bears do you own, Petey-Pie?” he asks, and everyone bursts out laughing.

“For the love of god, please shut up,” mumbles Peter. He’s so done, he wants to crawl into his bed and never come out. He’s never been more embarrassed in his entire life. Ned gives him an encouraging thumbs-up from the middle of the crowd, but Peter ignores him. The rest of Peter’s classmates are standing there mute, looking at Peter like he’s suddenly turned into a Greek god, now that they know he’s close friends with the Avengers. Hah. Wait ‘til they find out about Spider-Man.

Maya, who’s been anxiously hovering around the edges of the group during the whole exchange, pipes up. “Um, it’s great that we got to meet you guys, but the tour only has five minutes left, so maybe we should hurry up?”

Right, right, they’re still running on the school’s time. The Avengers quickly sign a few tissues and pieces of paper for anyone who asks, and Mr. Harrington and Maya shepherd the students outside. Tony speaks a few more words to Flash, and Peter can’t hear what he says, but judging from Flash’s terrified, about-to-wet-my-pants expression, it must have been good. Peter makes a mental note to thank Tony later.

He nods at the rest of the team before joining the rest of his class as they leave; he’s too mad at them to properly say bye. Before he can leave, though, Mr. Stark places an arm around his shoulders and calls to Mr. Harrington.

“I’ll just be keeping Peter here, if you don’t mind,” he says, polite but leaving no room for Mr. Harrington to disagree. “There’s no point in him travelling all the way back to Brooklyn, since he’s coming back here anyways.”

Peter’s so grateful to Tony at that moment; there’s no way he could have handled the ride back with everyone’s attention on him. Mr. Harrington simply nods and leaves, pushing the remaining students outside. Peter motions to Tony to give him a few seconds, and runs outside to properly say bye to Ned, and they make plans to meet up the next day. He sees MJ as well, and waves to her, before he walks back inside.

He closes the door, slips off his shoes and collapses into one of the beanbag chairs near to the door. He’s so exhausted, he wants to fall asleep right there. Maybe he’ll stay over tonight. He really can’t face the two-hour long trip back home.

“Hey, Spiderling, how come we didn’t know you had a field trip here, huh? We’d have organized better entertainment,” says Natasha, smirking behind a mouthful of pizza. Peter elects to ignore her, and grabs a slice of pizza himself. Sam and Bucky are teasing him as well, but he zones out and focuses on the pizza instead. It’s been a long day, and he’s hungry.

Tony walks inside, after finally sending the rest of Midtown Tech back. He frowns at the sight of Peter, half-asleep and stuffing pizza in his mouth. They played it off earlier, but Tony can tell he’s being properly bullied at school, more than likely by that Flash kid. Peter of course would never mention it, but Tony still worried about him. Hopefully, things would be better now that everyone knew he had famous superhero friends he could call on at any time.

Tony kneels near Peter’s head and gently stokes his hair. It’s obvious that the boy needs sleep, so he gently slides what’s left of the pizza out of Peter’s hand, smiling when Peter tiredly starts to complain. He’s asleep before he can even finish his sentence, and Tony motions for Steve to take him to bed. Peter is shockingly light for a ripped teenager, but Tony’s an old man. He needs Steve to do the heavy lifting.

Steve carries Peter bridal-style almost effortlessly, and Tony places a kiss to his forehead before Steve takes him away. He doesn’t notice the others’ knowing glances until Sam speaks.

“You are so whipped for that kid, you know that, Stark?” Sam smirks, and Tony doesn’t dignify him with a response, because what can he say? It’s true. He looks at Pepper, and she just gives him a knowing smile back. Both of them have practically adopted Peter at this point, and they’ve never made a better decision in their lives.

Steve comes back, and Bucky immediately pouts like the child he is, demanding Steve carry him too; _you only carry the kid around, it’s not fair!_ Steve just smiles at his boyfriend before picking him up like he weighs nothing, and kissing him, a sweet passionate kiss that goes on for so long that the rest of the team start to groan and throw things at the couple. Bucky flips them the finger from where he’s connected to Steve but they pull apart anyway, grinning and so, so deeply in love.

This feels like home, Tony decides. And if this is the kind of home his spider-kid is going to live in, Tony’s made some pretty good choices.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys, and if you left a comment or kudos, thank you so much more!
> 
> Check out my other work (it's a Stony fic about mental illness), and let me know if you guys have any requests or prompts!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading, and I love you 3000!


End file.
